In conventional client/server data networks, such as TCP/IP or other routed networks, a main server serves all terminals via a single server socket. This results in extreme spikes in the network load, especially when data is required to be transferred to a large number of clients simultaneously, causing delays in data transmission.
The present invention seeks to provide improved network systems, methods and apparatus whereby network performance is enhanced.